


All the fucking time

by bitterhoney (hwanxiao)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Ex Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/bitterhoney
Summary: University has been hell for Sunyoul so he decides to let off some steam, the easiest option being his ex-boyfriend who lived on the apartment's rooftop.
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Sunyoul was feeling more than drained from all the assignments and projects, not to mention the looming finals that were approaching him faster and faster. He had barely slept for the past month and he was pretty sure the most rest he got was when he dozed off during an important lecture which caused him to stay up late that night to catch up with the subject. He felt stressed, tired and he was an emotional wreck from all the pressure and his mood was swinging like all hell let loose.

He even snapped at Minsoo for coming to visit him while he was working on a project. He quickly apologized to the senior the next day though Minsoo just brushed it off saying he understood the stress and it was fine but Yein was pretty sure he lost every chance he had of dating the senior. _Well, there goes my future husband._

It was 3 PM and he had just barely made it through the first half of his essay, he cursed loudly as he saw how far he was from the word limit. "I can't fucking do this." He mumbles, slamming his head against the heated metal that was his laptop. He closed his eyes, steadying his breath trying to get rid of the oncoming headache he felt at the tip of his skull that was trying to drill into the other parts of his brain. _This project will be the death of me._

He needed an emotional outlet or he wouldn't make it to the finals for sure. As he revised his options for company, he smirked at the thought of someone who would make a perfect cure for his stress. Someone tall, lanky and couldn't deny him even if they wanted to.

His ex who lived on the apartment's rooftop.

-

_You've got to be kidding me._

Jinhyuk was about to doze off on his couch when his doorbell produced such an annoying sound signalling for him to go greet the uninvited guest. He was expecting it to be Hwanhee or Gyujin coming to ask him to help with their homework but he definitely didn't expect it to be Seon Yein, his ex-boyfriend of a not exactly joyful breakup.

But Jinhyuk couldn't deny he still looked as beautiful as ever. Sunyoul seemed to have dyed his hair back to a natural brown colour from the blonde when they were dating. He was wearing low waisted blue jeans that exposed his defined hip bones and a casual flimsy white shirt that Jinhyuk recalled he bought for Yein on one of their many dates. He choked back the voice in his head saying how that was all in the past. Yein gave him a smile before inviting himself into Jinhyuk's room, it's not like it was his first time here nor was it the first time Sunyoul was here after their break up. _He always gave me false hope like that_

"How're the finals treating you?" The younger asks, starting a conversation. _Lonely without you,_ Jinhyuk wanted to answer but he just went with the casual, "Tired." Since he was quite enjoying Sunyoul's company and he knew any sign of none platonic affection would've driven him away for sure

Jinhyuk's heart dropped as he felt Sunyoul's slender hand caressing his cheek. His thumb rubbing softly at the edge of Jinhyuk's bottom lip. "Well, I'm stressed as hell and I haven't let loose in a while. I can tell you're not much different from me" _Fuck_ , Jinhyuk cursed internally as he saw the look in Sunyoul's eyes shift from innocent curiosity to a lustful gaze.

"Yein.." Jinhyuk drags out his words, unable to form a sentence since he already knew where this was leading. Sunyoul's gaze was determined to get what he wanted.

"Come on, for old times sake?"

A groan escaped from Jinhyuk's mouth, he cursed internally as he to how Yein's few words could have such an effect on him.

"is that a yes?"

Jinhyuk nods in response, unable to compress the smile that was creeping up his face.

He wasn't quite ready when Sunyoul suddenly pushes him into the nearest couch and straddles him between his thighs as he tries to adjust his head to rest above the couches arm. "You're in a hurry." He chuckles at Sunyoul's urgency to get off.

"You have no idea Hyuk," Yein says running his slender fingers up the older boys stomach receiving a gasp from Jinhyuk as his nails scratched lightly on the bare skin.

"You're topping?"

Sunyoul snickers "No, I'm going to ride you."

_He will be the death of me._

Jinhyuk tries to ignore his heart that was beating out of his chest as Yein grinds himself down on his hardening member. He groaned at the friction between his sweatpants and Sunyoul's tight ripped jeans. His hands instinctively moving up to grip Yein's thigh squeezing the soft skin, making sure to dig his nails into the younger's flesh, leaving red marks along his skin.

Jinhyuk guides Yein to a steady rhythm as they grind into each other. Yein starts to fumble at the edge of Jinhyuk's shirt, signaling that he wanted it off. Jinhyuk obeyed, slipping off his sweater and throwing it over the couch.

First off, Jinhyuk knew he wasn't exactly muscular. He was more lean and skinny than anything but Sunyoul reminded him multiple times that he liked it. Well, he did before they broke up. Jinhyuk squashed the guilt growing in his throat.

"You okay?" Yein asks, his tone confused. Of course he would notice a change in Jinhyuk's expression. "Yeah, finals stuff." He says dismissingly.

"Well stop thinking about them, darling," Sunyoul places a chaste kiss on his lips, his tone soft. Fuck that reminded him of the old days

"I want you out of these," Jinhyuk says while tugging at Yein's jeans, trying to distract himself from his feelings. Replacing the love in his heart with lust.

Sunyoul quickly strips off his jeans and briefs as Jinhyuk does the same. The older boy smirked adoringly when he saw that Yein still had his white shirt on. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"If you want them off then do it yourself," Yein smirks in return, his tone daring. "Challenge accepted princess," Jinhyuk replies.

Jinhyuk's slender fingers glided up Yein's waist, lifting his shirt little by little while slowly exposing the pale skin underneath. Sunyoul gasps as the olders thumb brush past his nipples. Jinhyuks grins, pleased by Yein's reaction. After a long while of toying with the younger boys chest, he finally strips Sunyoul out his shirt.

Sunyoul's cheeks were gleaming red, Jinhyuk assumed was from the foreplay.

"You're a tease," Yein pouts. Jinhyuk was about to reply but a groan escaped his lips before he could form a sentence. Yein's soft thighs brushed against his now rock hard member.

"You're going to make me come before we get anywhere," Jinhyuk says through gasps, receiving a chuckle from the younger.

"I always do don't I?" Yein replies, finally propping himself above the older boys member as Jinhyuk's hands rise up to hold at his hips. Steadying the younger boy.

"Ready?" Jinhyuk asks. Yein nods with a small whimper.

Jinhyuk gasps as he felt Yein's body moving down his member. He forces his eyes open to look the boy in front of him. Yein's eyes were rolled back, sweat gleaming along his body as he pants loudly. Jinhyuk being worried he might fall over on him he holds Yein's hip in place, securing the younger boy. He tries his hardest to not give into instinct and just thrust roughly into Yein.

"Move when you're ready," He says softly. "mhm" was all Yein was able to reply. Jinhyuk took his time to admire the younger boy, pretty eyes and all, how he managed to look so sweet and pure even while being rimmed, Jinhyuk had no idea.

"You look beautiful," He says fondly.

Jinhyuk barely got to rest before Yein started to move himself up and down on his member. Moans from both boys filled up the empty living room, echoing off the walls. Yein bit his lip to keep from screaming so hard that Jinhyuk could taste blood when he went in to kiss the younger boy. As their rhythm start to sync up to each other, conscious flying out the window. Jinhyuk almost forgot that he was fucking his ex, almost.

Sunyoul came with a high pitched scream, spilling over Jinhyuk's stomach as the older rode out his orgasm not long later.

"I'll go get a towel," Jinhyuk says getting up.

"Stay," Sunyoul mumbles, gripping onto his wrist.

"I'll come back okay? Just going to get a towel and blankets." Jinhyuk replies in a soft tone. Yein always was clingy after sex, he knew how to deal with it.

"Fine," The younger mumbles while picking Jinhyuk's shirt off the floor and slipping it on.

Jinhyuk couldn't help but smile.

Maybe they could go back to the way things once were.


	2. The start of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they broke up

Jinhyuk knew there was something wrong from the moment Sunyoul stepped through his apartment. It wasn't much of a logical inspection from Yein's actions as it was a gut feeling. Something stirring violently as it thrashed around inside his stomach. Something was immensely wrong, and it might've been wrong for months already but that night was when Jinhyuk felt the overwhelming feeling the most, and of course, his instinct was right.

Jinhyuk remembered that faithful night like it was just yesterday.  
Yein walked into the room, cheery and bright as usual while he carried some of his workloads into Jinhyuk's apartment flat.

They talked, short and bland as their conversations had been the past months, nothing seemed to have interested them in each other anymore. Not Yein's vocal practices that Jinhyuk used to adore, Not Jinhyuk's rants about anime that Yein used to tentatively listened to but they talked nonetheless. Every word and sentence coming to them like a chore.

That feeling scared Jinhyuk, the feeling that he would rather be playing on his phone than talking to his lover in front of him. He was terrified that Yein felt the same, and of course, Yein did. Much to his horror.

By the time the clock hit 10, things fell quiet. Their conversation comes to an end, the speeches they prepared have burned out since none of them could find the right words for each other. Jinhyuk forced himself so hard just to feel something again, that warm tingly feeling he used to have when Yein smiled at him, how his heart used to beat out of pace just from starting at him.   
Those feelings barely came to him anymore except when they were fucking. His heart only escalated when Yein was arched beneath him or wrapped around his body. And he knew so well that both of them feel the same way, they longed to just feel something for each other again and it never came even how hard they tried. So they resorted to having sex whenever they felt like something was missing, looking past the fact that their feelings for one another have vanished long ago. They were way past their honeymoon stage by now.

As Jinhyuk stares into Sunyoul's eyes that night, he knew something was missing and this time, they wouldn't resort to fucking. Yein took a deep breath before saying those words Jinhyuk could never muster up, but he understood them as much as Sunyoul did. 

"I think we should break up, we barely do anything except have sex anymore. We don't feel anything for each other, we're done for Hyuk."

They both didn't want this to end, as it started like a fairytale but they were too old for this now. Too old for waiting around and wishing a miracle would come true and Jinhyuk wasn't even sure a miracle would make them feel things like they used to again.

Jinhyuk agreed with a tired sigh. they had plans set up with one another, moving in together, meeting their parents and so on. Those plans would have to be thrown away now, never to be seen again.

in the first time in forever, Jinhyuk felt empty. As Sunyoul packed up his workload and walked out of the apartment. That moment, he wasn't sad or relieved, he didn't know how to feel. All he felt was a growing hole inside his chest that even Yein couldn't fill, and he wasn't sure anyone could.

He laid in bed that night thinking of the next day, would he feel better now that he and Yein are cut off? Would he feel happy or would he feel despair as someone who he once called his soulmate pranced off out of his grip? His chest was tight and he had no idea why.

A few weeks past, he and Yein kept their relationship platonic. It took their friends a few days to realize they broke up but they all saw it coming. They knew it since Jinhyuk lost the glimmer in his eyes when he watched Yein preform for the musicals, Jinhyuk himself felt it too, but back then he didn't realize that feeling of emptiness would last. Now he knew it would, even after his break up with Yein, he barely moved on. He couldn't find that spark he so longed for with anyone and believe him when he said he tried so hard.

Until one night, Yein knocked on his apartment door. Drunk and crying as he embraced Jinhyuk with a warm hug as Jinhyuk himself stood still, not knowing what to do in the current situation. He didn't feel anything except empathy for Yein, even when the younger pressed his lips against his, he felt empty except for the normal hormonal states of his body. That night happened out of drunkenness and a need to feel.

Both of them woke up that morning disappointed as they realized they felt nothing for each other as they did the day before. It was empty again. The feeling only lasted while their actions did and it dissipated into thin air the second their lustful spirits went away.

a few months past Jinhyuk started to notice Yein hanging with Go Minsoo, a senior from his major. Yein's smile shone bright, the way it used to with him and that was the first time Jinhyuk felt something stir in his chest again, jealousy being the main.

He tried to push the feeling down, ignoring his want that now was blooming in his chest. He cursed as day by day his feelings for Yein returned again but now, Yein was something he couldn't have and Jinhyuk wondered if he only felt the ache in his chest because Yein wasn't his anymore.

It felt intoxicating as he saw Yein hanging out with Minsoo more often as the weeks passed, as they got closer and closer and as Jinhyuk's chest tightened more and more until he felt like he was suffocating inside his own body. How Yein had finally found someone who made him feel something again, but Jinhyuk hasn't and probably never will.

imagine his surprise when Yein turns up at his doorsteps, this time sober and fully conscious. Asking him to do him,  
"Come on, for old times sake?" Yein smirked that day as Jinhyuk's heart thumped in his chest.

That time, for the first time in forever. Jinhyuk still felt something even after the session ended and he wondered if Yein felt something too.

he hoped Yein did.


End file.
